The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In general user interface systems found in televisions, laptops, tablets, phones, kiosks, or most other devices typically include a display interface which can display multiple windows. Each displayed window may include content from a corresponding application running on the system. For example, one window may display a web browser while a second window may display a desktop application.
The windows displayed on the single display interface may be modified by a user submitting input on that display interface. For example, a user may select a window being displayed and move the window to a different part of the display interface.